


How we say "I love you"

by Spielzeugkaiser



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Comic, Digital Art, Established Relationship, Fanart, Fluff, H/D Erised 2020, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Post-Hogwarts, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:22:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27580646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spielzeugkaiser/pseuds/Spielzeugkaiser
Summary: There are hundreds of words for expressing one's love - and they never needed even one.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 41
Kudos: 313
Collections: H/D Erised 2020





	How we say "I love you"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [erlasart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/erlasart/gifts).



> This was a ride! This turned out to be hella fluffy, and a very established relationship, but I hope this is still right up your alley! I hope this brings you joy :)

[ ](https://imgur.com/PWDgzo0)

[ ](https://imgur.com/VbHkI58)

[ ](https://imgur.com/LhHvTZz)

**Author's Note:**

> This artwork was part of HD Erised 2020; thank you so much for viewing! You can show your appreciation for the artist in a comment below. ♥


End file.
